


twin skeletons

by perthtalay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Chapters, Suicide Attempt, but also stay safe because it might me triggering, changbin's pov, don't judge me it's weird, self harm mentions, weird style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perthtalay/pseuds/perthtalay
Summary: because maybe jisung and changbin were actually the same(or maybe changbin missed the sadness in jisung's eyes one too many times)





	1. SOULMATE

soulmate is a person who knows you better than anyone else, not having to ask anything.

soulmate is a person who loves you unconditionally, in every situation and even when you cannot love yourself.

soulmate is a person who motivates you daily to become a better person by just existing.

soulmate is a person with whom you feel like you could conquer the world just because you are together.

_ and if your soulmate gets hurt, flowers bloom in the same place on your skin. _


	2. Chapter 2

han jisung was always smiling.

up to this moment the thought that it was possible hadn't even crossed my mind, but this boy really always had a big smile painted on his face, which could bright up the whole room, and when you heard his little laugh, you would start giggling too. han jisung had this enthusiastic and euphoric air about himself that at some point made me wonder if it was actually true, or maybe he was hiding something under the facade of happiness.

because i have never met a person who'd always be happy.

(i didn't know then that my assumptions were to be proven true.)


	3. Chapter 3

i first truly saw him after five years of this weird relationship. sure, we saw each other every day, but neither of us paid much attention to the other. maybe something was pulling me towards him, his wide, heart-shaped smile and unusually dark eyes that didn't fit the aura of sunshine i always associated him with, but i never thought about myself as the appropriate person for him to talk to. he never even looked at me in a way that wasn't accidental.

(i was wrong)

it was the day of the grand football game and  _ of course _ he was on the team. i never liked sports that much; the only thing interesting about them would be the rawness of emotions, such clarity of them, the freedom from the constant control of daily life, that i could see so clearly in jisung's eyes. no one seemed to care how his calm and serious stare suddenly seemed to fit to his face, abandoned by all traces of smile. instead, there was only determination and emotionless calculation.

and pain, when one of the rivals kicked him in a restless attempt to take over the ball, tearing the skin of his leg with his shoe.

the same pain i felt with jisung's fall on the ground, in the same place jisung was holding onto, rolling helplessly on the grass.

when i rolled up my jeans, i saw a beautiful field of daisies on my leg.

and i  _ beautifully _ plucked each of them so no one would get to know. especially him.


End file.
